


Prince Charming

by punkybear64



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, just basic fluff, no smut this time, roger goes to disney world, this took a lot of research so please love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybear64/pseuds/punkybear64
Summary: You beg Roger to take you to Disney World and he finally does. (set around 1982-1983 - basically what a day at Disney might be like with Roger)





	Prince Charming

You begged Roger to take you to Disney World since the day you had the money to afford it. You couldn’t think of a more magical place to visit, besides maybe tropical islands, and since you grew up loving Disney films, it felt like the perfect place to go. Roger, on the other hand, was a lot less keen on the idea, but he wanted to please you; besides, you probably wouldn’t go for more than a day, and after that, you could travel to a beach for the rest of your vacation. 

The flight to Florida was nerve-wracking, as both of you felt very uneasy on planes. The near twelve-hour ordeal would soon be worth it, though, or at least that’s what you had to remind yourself. Alcohol washed away most of the worries the two of you had, both ending up fairly tipsy- Roger more so than you. You didn’t leave your seat more than you had to and spent a good deal of time burying your face into Roger’s shoulder any time a slight bump was felt. 

Upon landing, you immediately got your luggage and Roger already had a car waiting to pick you both up. You were staying at the Contemporary Resort, something Roger had decided upon since you were choosing to go to Disney, he felt it was only fair to choose where you stayed. You would be there at least two nights since it took so long to get to America. It would be impossible to visit the park on your first day in town because you were both so tired. 

It was a good thirty-minute drive to the hotel, which you first spent trying to stay awake, but Roger told you to go ahead and sleep a little and he would wake you when you arrived. It felt like you had only been asleep for five minutes before Roger was gently nudging you awake and quietly telling you that the car had stopped. You groaned but stepped out of the car and into the lobby. 

The hotel was enormous. Two monorail tracks ran through it and one wall was nothing but windows while the opposite featured a tall mural. The lobby was a mixture of oranges, yellows, and browns, with globed lights and glass trees scattered about. You didn’t get out as much as Roger had by this time, and you were awestruck at the size and grandeur of it all. He got you checked in and you trudged off to the room, leaving your bags for someone else to bring to you. 

The room was a welcome escape from the anxiety that the trip had given you so far. It was a pretty standard and plain setup, but that didn’t matter considering you were here for the parks and not the room. It was seven in the evening when you got your bags and felt settled in a little. Not wanting to venture far, you scoped out the restaurant options in the hotel and decided on one of the bars that overlooked the water. You’ve had enough drinks for the day, though, and opted for snacking on appetizers and watching the sunset.

It was a pretty evening, everything going quiet around you as the sun dipped below the fantastic castle in the distance. Obviously, the facade was nothing compared to the real castles back home, but you found yourself staring longingly at it all the same. Despite being in your late twenties, you still had fond memories from your childhood of being enamored by Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Roger couldn’t stop staring at you, smiling at how wistful you looked, completely taken with your childlike wonder at structure across the lake. He often called you his princess, mostly in quiet moments when it was just the two of you, a private nickname. You once told him he was your Prince Charming, saving you from some creep at a bar and sweeping you off your feet in the process. The night ended with the two of you utterly exhausted, conversing softly and holding one another until you both passed out. 

You got a shower the next morning, Roger cheekily joining you, complaining that you left the bed cold when you got up. He rested his chin on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist, still clearly very tired. Mornings weren’t his favorite, but he would put up with them for you. A short distraction later and you were both getting ready to head out for the day. You wore a pair of denim shorts and a red cotton t-shirt while Roger chose to wear jeans and a black button-up. 

The park seemed quiet, but it was still early in the day. You had brought a small purse with you, just big enough for some money and your camera. You had a few extra rolls of film in your suitcase for the rest of your trip, as well as a Polaroid camera, mostly for photos you didn’t want a developer to see. 

You were enthralled by the atmosphere of the park. As soon as you stepped inside it felt like you were in another world. Thrown back in time to the turn of the century, surrounded by cute shops and old cars, with the workers in costume to match the period. Roger smiled as you had someone take a picture of the two of you with Cinderella’s castle in the background. He held your hand and kissed your temple as you walked down Main Street towards the restaurant you chose to have breakfast. 

A few fans approached him while you two were eating, and he graciously signed autographs and chatted for a few moments with them. After breakfast, your first stop was the Jungle Cruise ride in Adventure Land. It was a cheesy boat cruise full of corny jokes, which Roger didn’t want to admit that he laughed at. Next on your list was Pirates of the Caribbean. You thought it was an innocent dark water ride at first, until the unexpected drop. You screamed and gripped Roger’s arm tight, which made him laugh. You smacked him playfully upon exiting, saying you weren’t prepared for the ride to be that way. 

You walked into Frontier Land where the first roller coaster of the day was next. You were excited but a little nervous, not knowing what to expect. Roger promised it would be alright and dragged you up the queue anyway. The ride was fast and bumpy, which elicited many screams and laughs from you while Roger whooped and threw his hands in the air. The other main stop in the area was the Country Bear Jamboree. You insisted to stop even though Roger protested, saying how much he hated anything to do with country music. 

“But look at how cute these bears are!” you pouted, pulling him into the lobby of the show. He rolled his eyes but followed you inside regardless.

The best part of the show for Roger was the reprieve from the heat, taking the opportunity to rest against your shoulder while you watched the animatronic bears sing and dance. Once it had ended you made your way into Liberty Square. The line for the Haunted Mansion was short, so it was decided you would stop in before getting lunch at the nearby Columbia Harbour House. 

The outside of the ride boasted a scary trip through a haunted house, complete with its own graveyard in the queue. In the daylight, it didn’t seem imposing, but upon stepping inside the building it was suddenly very dark and cold. You were ushered into a small interior room with paintings at the tops of the walls as an overhead voice droned on about your trip through the house. The paintings stretched and revealed more as time went on, but you didn’t notice the room moving, it was as if the ceiling was growing. Suddenly, as the speech ended, the lights went out completely, followed by a crack of thunder. The unexpected change made you jump, clinging tightly to Roger’s side. The lights came on again and you were moved once more into a hallway, which directed to the ride vehicles. 

The ride itself was smooth and slow, full of visual effects that fascinated both of you, especially the scene of ghosts dancing across a ballroom floor. As the cars approached a room that resembled an attic, a mannequin of a corpse bride stood in the corner, looking quite ominous.

Roger leaned into your ear and whispered, “Look, it’s you.”

“You have to propose first, you twat,” you sassed.

By the end of the ride, you were ready for lunch. You chose seats near a window so you could people watch as you ate. The crowds had picked up by midday, but they were still considerably lighter than you had expected. Kids with their parents skipped along the pavement, holding balloons and wearing little Mickey ears. You thought maybe one day that would be you and Roger, taking your children to an amusement park and watching them laugh and run around. 

After lunch, your next destination was It’s A Small World, a ride you knew Roger would probably hate, but you wanted to ride anyway. It was a slow boat ride, full of different things to look at in every direction. The focus was on children from around the world, and in some sections, the song that played continuously throughout was in their native language. You were enamored by the animatronics and attention to detail in every scene, despite the song being insufferable after a few moments. 

Roger wanted to ride the sky gondolas, but you thought it would be a waste to ride them to Tomorrowland and have to backtrack - or ride them back, so you decided against it for that trip. Instead, you moved on to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, a carousel type ride that flew you up into the air. From the top you could see over the tops of a few of the tents that were set around Fantasyland, but not much further. You pointed out the rides you wanted to go on next as Roger tried to scare you by dipping the vehicle when you weren’t paying attention. 

The next few rides were all sort of similar in that they were next to one another and all dark rides. Peter Pan’s Flight took you on a ride attached to the ceiling instead of the floor, over scenes of the Peter Pan film. You loved every second of the ride, feeling suspended over London and going through Neverland. Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride went through the movie about Mr. Toad, which was loosely based on The Wind and the Willows. It wasn’t necessarily a slow ride because it was full of sharp turns, but it certainly wasn’t fast. The last ride in the area was Snow White’s Scary Adventures. It wasn’t scary for the two of you, being adults, but many children shrieked throughout the ride. 

The last ride in Fantasyland was the Mad Tea Party. It was a set of teacups that spun in circles, and each individual cup could spin as fast as you could make it go if you wanted to. Of course, the pair of you acted like the biggest children on the ride, spinning and screaming until you were too dizzy to see straight. You were certain any other adult on the ride was giving you odd looks as you stepped off, so light-headed that you had to cling to each other just to stay upright.

As you walked towards Tomorrowland the first attraction that caught Roger’s eye was Autopia. It was a sort of race track, but it was impossible to steer the car off the tracks. You could also control the speed of the car up to a certain point. Of course, you let Roger drive, though he was quickly disappointed in the ride. You had a feeling he’d enjoy go-karts more than the restricted track and promised him you’d find a place to drive them once you left Disney. 

The afternoon had gone by quickly and soon you were getting hungry again. Your stop for dinner was called The Lunching Pad, a fairly plain restaurant, mostly serving burgers and fries, but it would do. It didn’t have indoor seating, but instead was more of a picnic area where you and Roger watched people board the People Mover and enter the Carousel of Progress, and still, others head for Space Mountain. 

“I heard that one is an indoor dark roller-coaster,” you said between bites, pointing at the large white building ahead. 

“Oh yeah? Is that one next, then?” Roger replied with a smirk. 

“Do you want me to throw up on you? We’re riding the Carousel of Progress first. It’s a show - and inside, too. Then we can ride Space Mountain.”

The Carousel of Progress was the perfect opportunity for most parents to let their children take a nap while they got a break from the Florida heat. Roger also took it upon himself to rest up while you watched the animatronic show. He rested his head against your shoulder, and you put your cheek on the top of his head. While you enjoyed the show, especially the ending with the futuristic-looking home, Roger thought it was quite boring. And the damn song wouldn’t get out of his head for the rest of the evening, which he particularly hated.

He practically dragged you off to Space Mountain, begging for some sort of thrill ride to finish out the evening. The line wound through a futuristic building, pictures of space and shuttles lining the walls as you made your way up the ramps to the ride. The ride vehicles looked like rockets, each seat in a single file instead of two to a row. The idea made you nervous, not being able to hold Roger’s hand or scream into his shoulder for support, but you didn’t want to disappoint him by leaving at the last second. The workers sat you in front of him, and you were holding the bar in front of you with white-knuckles. 

“You’ll be fine,” Roger laughed. “I’m right behind you.”

You nodded as the rocket turned the corner and started its ascent. The ride was certainly swift and very dark. It took you over bumps and around in circles, leaving you unclear of where you’d end up next. But just as quickly as it started, it seemed to be over with, and you were fine. The ride let you off at a gift shop, as most of the rides had done, but this time Roger wanted to buy something. Despite Brian being the “space nerd”, Roger was just as interested in things like the moon landing, so naturally, he wanted a t-shirt from the shop. You made him promise to buy you something with Cinderella on it since he got to buy something. 

As promised, you stopped at a gift shop on Main Street to buy your own souvenir before the Electric Light Parade began. You had the perfect spot for viewing, as the parade would end at the front of the park. It was also a great place to watch the ending fireworks, which were set off from the castle. The parade was quite pretty, every float lit up and dancing around to the cheery music. Characters like Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Tinkerbell, Alice, The White Rabbit, and Cinderella all skipped or danced by, waving to the crowd along the way. Children bounced up and down, probably hyped up on cotton candy, frantically trying to get the attention of their favorite character. As the lights moved on to a closed-off area, you turned your attention to the castle to wait for the fireworks. 

Some families with small children filtered out of the park, most of them telling their kids that it’s past their bedtime. Roger wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, quietly laughing at the tired parents dragging their children away. 

“Might not want to laugh too much, babe, that could be you one day,” you mused. 

“You trying to tell me something?” he smiled.

“I said one day - not today.” 

He squeezed your hips in response and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek. “Of course, darling.”

A voice came across the park PA system announcing that the fireworks would start in a few moments, so the two of you turned your attention back towards the castle. The show started with the lights dimming and a burst of colorful sparks coming from the center of the park. Everything was set to music and seemingly timed perfectly. It was definitely the longest fireworks show you had ever seen and probably the prettiest. 

When it was all over the lights came back on and the voice came back saying that the park was closing. You held Roger’s hand as you made your way towards the entrance with the rest of the crowd. As you did earlier in the morning you took the boat back to the hotel, the two of you pretty well exhausted from all the walking you did. You barely changed out of your clothes and into your pajamas before passing out on the bed, Roger doing the same. 

You had just enough time to shower in the morning before needing to check out and leave for the beach. Rather than rely on other transportation for the rest of your trip, you had rented a car. It was about an hour’s drive to Cocoa Beach and you were thankful Roger was going to be taking care of that. You weren’t comfortable driving in a different country, but he was used to it by now, so you were left to navigate. 

Upon arriving at your hotel you quickly threw your suitcases down, donned your swimwear and headed for the beach. You had chosen a location right on the water for easy access, considering you didn’t plan on doing much besides tanning and swimming. Watching Roger excitedly rush into the cold ocean waves made you smile. It was like watching a large kid at the beach for the first time, though he had been many times before. He called out to you to join him, despite shivering from the unexpectedly icy water. You laughed and shook your head, opting to warm up before deciding to get in. 

After a few moments of reflecting on the prior day’s events, you thought to yourself, “He really is my “Prince Charming” after all.”


End file.
